SnowWhite and the Seven Drakes
by Randomly Insane Dragon
Summary: My version of Snow-White and the Seven Dwarves. Snow-White is still the main character, there is no evil witch; instead, the prince is evil; and instead of seven dwarves, there are seven drakes.


A/N: Something that my dragon-obsessed mind came up with. This was originally an assignment for my grade 10 english class. We had to take a fairy tale and change it. This is what I thought up and I've become rather fond of it. Please excuse any errors.

_**Snow-White and the Seven Drakes**_

Note: The term "drake" in this story means a young dragon.

Once upon a time, in an enchanted land, a pretty baby princess with skin as white as snow was born. Due to her complextion, the Queen and King named her Snow-White. As Snow-White grew, her prettyness turned into pure beauty. Kind to all she met, coupled with her beauty, she was loved by all her kingdom.

Now, in some other kingdom, there was a prince who was seeking a princess. This prince (who's name is no longer known) was not your typical prince. He was, shall we say, evil. He cared more about power (magical and otherwise) than he did his own people. Now, aside from his want of power, he was also quite vain. Vain to the point where no princess seemed beautiful enough to him. His people, tired of his ways and in an attempt to get rid of him, used this against him and decreed that he must take a bride within the year. As it happened, and unknown to his subjects, he had made a magical mirror. This mirror had the ability to tell him that which he sought. So, one day, while in the room where the mirror was kept, he said to it:

"Mirror mirror on the wall,

Which princess is the fairest one of all?"

To which the mirror replied:

Why, princess Snow-White is the fairest one of all."

The prince, who had never heard of her, instantly sent out inquiries about her. Once he found out, he decided that she was to be his bride.

When Snow-White heard of this, she panicked. She knew of this evil prince, and did not want to marry him. So, without telling anyone, she fled into the enchanted forest dressed in a simple, ragged dress. She knew that fleeind into the forest was folly, but she would rather die to the forest than marry the evil prince.

One day, she, with much luck, stumbled across a cottage. The grass around it, she noted, was scorched. But in need of food and water, she approached the cottage and knocked on the door. No one answered. Cautiously, she opened the door and peeked inside. No one was home. Stepping inside and glancing about, she spotted a table with the remnants of what appeared to be a very burned breakfast. Walking over to the table, she gingerly picked up what seemed to be toast. Taking a bite out of the corner of it, she confirmed that it was indeed toast. Despite the taste of it, she ate the rest. Glancing about the table again, she spotted a pitcher of water. Taking a long drink from it, she glanced about the house once more. There was a fireplace in one corner, along with a bunch of hardly used cooking utensils. There was also, along one wall, seven beds. Realizing how tired she was, she went over to the nearest one, and fell asleep in it.

As it was, this house was owned by seven drakes. Now, these drakes were not like your typical dragon. They were, in a sense, human, They walked like humans, talked like humans, and acted like humans. They also worked up in a mine, searching for gold, silver, and pretty gems, to give to new-born princes and princess'.

When they arrived home, they were quite shocked to find Snow-White sound asleep in one of their beds. Waking her up, they found out why she was there. Taking pitty on the poor girl, they made an agreement with her, If she would cook and keep the house tidy, she could stay. Snow-White agreed to this whole-heartedly, joyous that the drakes would let her stay.

Meanwhile. when the prince found out that Snow-White had fled, he became angry. Storming up to the room in which his mirror was held, he asked it:

"Mirror mirror on the wall,

Where is the fairest princess of them all?"

To which the mirror replied:

"Why, the forest has her."

At this, the prince raged.

"Foolish princess! Getting yourself killed!" he shouted to no one.

But as it was, he asked the mirror about Snow-White everyday. It's reply was always the same. However, one day, it said something different:

"Why, she is with the seven drakes."

The prince knew where the drakes lived. He also knew that taking Snow-White by force would be folly. So, he planned out a way to lure her away.

The drakes, through ways unknown, found out about this. so they told Snow-White:

"When we are away, do not leave the house. The prince is after you."

Snow-White was startled by this, but agreed with them. So, whenever the drakes were away, Snow-White stayed in the house.

Now one day, as she was shaking a sheet out of the window, an old lady happened by.

"Why dearie," she said to Snow-White, "Let me help you with that. You look tired."

And indeed, Snow-White was tired, but she remembered the drakes warning.

"I am not," she replied, hoping that the old woman would go away. But she did not. Instead, the old woman grabbed one corner of the sheet and yanked it out of Snow-White's hands. Snow-White was startled, but did not reach out to grab it, she simply closed the shutters and sat at the table. The old woman gasped when she did this, but left.. When the drakes got home, Snow-White told them what happened. The drakes were glad that she did not trust the old woman or go after the sheet.

When the prince found out about the old womans failure, he was angry. After raging at the old woman, he sighed.

"It seems I must do this myself," he muttered. So, after hours of scheming, he had a plan.

"I shall take an apple, cast an enchantment over it, and leave it on the window sill. Although, I will have to make it look like one of the drakes left it there."

So, the next day, after the drakes had left, and while Snow-White still slept, the prince snuck up to the house and put the apple on the window sill. The apple was a beautiful red, marred only by what appeared to be claw-marks. That was so Snow-White would believe that the drakes had left it.

When Snow-White awoke and went about her morning buisness, she spotted the apple. She was wary of it at first, but upon noticing the claw-marks, she decided that the drakes had left it for her. Taking a bite out of it, she collapsed upon the floor.

When the drakes got back and found Snow-White on the floor, with the apple in her hand, they believed her to be dead. In their grief, they made a gold and silver coffin with many pretty gems inlaid in it. There was glass over the top of it so they would see Snow-White. As the days passed, Snow-White did not show any signs of decay. Suspicious, the drakes never left the coffin unattended, for fear that the prince would come. Though one day, they did leave it unattended, for the princes men lured them away. While the drakes hunted down the princes men, the prince and some of his knights took the coffin and bore it away.

Upon arriving back at the castle, the prince took Snow-White out of the coffin and reversed the enchantment that had been placed upon her. However, as he did so, he placed another enchantment upon her, one that would lock away her memories and bind her to his will. Once she awoke, he told her that she had been the captive of seven drakes, and that he had slain them and saved her. As it was, they were married the next day,

Though, rumor has it, that the drakes are bidding their time, waiting until they grow up enough to save Snow-White.


End file.
